Where It All Began
by JustAnotherFanFicWriter1096
Summary: This is a story featuring Naya and Ryan Dorsey. It tells the story of their love, from their first meeting to marriage, kids, careers and life! M rated for explicit content. I don't know Naya and Ryan personally, so please don't take this to heart! Just something i had an idea of doing :) R&R


**Ryan POV**

Okay! This is like the best. Fucking. News. Ever! Finally I can get my women back! And that cheating wannabe Kayne West is so far outta this picture! It's just a shame that Nay can't go public just yet. She has to wait until the start of April. Then I get the love of my life back!

Anyway I guess, I should really start from the beginning of mine and Naya's romance...I'll explain! But we gotta take it all the way back to 2010. When we first met!

 _Flashback 2010_

 _God beauty like that should be illegal. She's wearing a simple outfit, yet she's standing out above the rest. I'm here to support one of my good friends, Hannah Douglass. I guess she's doing the same. Her laugh is amazing, she's SO tiny but that laugh is loudest one I've heard._

 _Crap! She's looking over! Be cool Ryan….DO NOT MESS UP! Should I smile? Yeah smile Ryan. I look over her and her eyes capture me! God…She really is beautiful. She looks up at me through her long lashes. Those big, brown eyes! Dammn that smile, fuck! She's even more attractive when she smiles._

 _Wait someone is calling my name….oh its Han!_

" _Ry…Ry….Ryan!" Hannah shouted_

 _That laugh again! I look at her and she's pointing behind me, while laughing. Its official I am a complete idiot._

" _Hey Han, great show tonight…..You still can't dance circles around me though" I say, Han laughs in response._

" _Thanks Ry, I'm glad you could make it….Let me introduce you to some people from Glee" Han says._

 _Dammn that's where I know that face from!_

 _I walk over to the beautiful Latina and her friends with Hannah._

" _Hey guys, this is my friend Ryan….Ryan this is….Kevin….Telly….Amber and lastly this is Naya" Hannah says, while point at them._

 _Naya! Fuck! Even her name is beautiful….Is it me or has the whole room disappeared…Her hands are so small in mine. I get pulled out of my trance by Naya dropping her hand from mine._

" _Hey Ryan….We are heading to a club, if you would like to come with?" The guy with glasses says, Naya's hands are wrapped round his waist. Dammn so that's obviously her boyfriend._

" _Yeah, thanks man! I'd love to join you!" I say._

 _So we make it to the club and we've had a fair few drinks by now! Amber and Kevin are singing into each other's faces, while Telly and Hannah are off at the bar getting more drinks. And I've been sitting here for the past ten minutes talking to Naya. Who knew she was funny? Like she's had me in tears. Wait! She's standing up and holding her hand out to me…._

" _Ry…Ryannnn…Wanna dance?" Naya says while slurring her words._

 _I nervously nod my head. She grabs my hand and we head onto the dance floor._

 _Immediately her ass is grinding onto my crotch. God. Where has the women been all my life? I wonder if she'll care about the age difference. She's 24 and I'm 27 going on 28._

 _Several minutes later, even though it feels like we've been dancing for hours. She turns to me, so that her body is pressed against mine! We fit so perfectly. I look into her beautiful eyes and I can't help but lean in…she leans up to me and our lips instantly connect. It feels like we are moving in slow motion….She's an amazing kisser._

 _11 months later_

 _So, Naya and I have been together for about 9 months and it's been amazing! She's the love of my life._

 _However, no matter how I feel I know Naya hasn't been happy for a while now. She's been promoted to season regular on Glee, which I'm incredibly proud of her. She's just been really distant these last 2 weeks. I really don't know what's going on with her, but I'm hoping today I can find out! I've planned to surprise her at work. I've spoken to Kevin and told him to make sure Naya stays in her trailer during her break._

 _I pull into the Paramount car park and park in the space designed for visitors. As I'm making my way to the trailers I am stopped by the ringing of my phone. It's Kevin! Why is he ringing me? Shouldn't he being keeping Naya company?_

 _I answer the phone.. "Hey Kev, What's up? I say into the receiver._

" _Hey Ry, listen I wouldn't go to Nay's trailer at the moment. Her and Mark are having a private chat and it seem pretty serious" Kevin said nervously._

" _Oh okay….ermmmmm, is Nay okay? Are you sure I shouldn't go and check?" I say._

" _Nah dude. She seemed fine! I'll meet you by my trailer and you can hang with me till she's finish?" Kev offers._

" _Yeah, cheers dude! See you in a bit then" I say, then hang up._

 _I don't understand why they are having a chat now? They've been broken up for a year after Mark had cheated on her. I walk towards Naya trailer, I wanna make sure that she's okay and to let her know that I'm here. As I get closer something in the pit of my stomach doesn't sit right with me…..I make my way the steps on Nay's trailer, when something makes me stop and look into the window. I can't believe what I'm seeing! Fuck! Don't cry Ryan! Don't you dare fucking cry!_

 _Inside that trailer is my amazing, beautiful, cheating girlfriend kissing her dickhead of an ex-boyfriend. I don't waste time waiting around for them to finish. I imminently send a text to Kevin, I need to go._

 _*To Kevin- Text Message*_

 _ **Hey dude, something came up last minute. Speak soon!**_

 _I make my way to my car, unlock it and get inside. I sit there for a while, hands rested on the steering wheel…my hands turning white with the pressure. To notifications appeared on my phone, which was sitting on the dashboard._

 _Picking up my phone, I noticed I had one text from Kevin and one from Her._

 _*From Kevin- Text Message*_

 _ **No worries Man! I'll see you at Nay's BBQ on Saturday…Right?**_

 _I reply_

 _*To Kevin- Text Message*_

 _ **I don't think I can make it! Look after her for me though.**_

 _I then open up the message from Naya._

 _*From Naya- Text Message*_

 _ **Hey Babe, just finished last scene of the day….Take-away and cuddles tonight? I'm sorry I've been so distance, but it's all sorted now"**_

 _*To Naya- Text Message*_

 _ **I really don't think it's best I see you tonight….I'm going back to WV for a bit. Might see you when I get back.**_

 _Almost instantly I get a reply from Naya._

 _*From Naya- Text Message*_

 _ **Babe, what's going on? Why are you going back home? I thought I was coming with you next weekend?**_

 _Fuck! Why is she calling me?_

 _*From Naya- Text Message*_

 _ **Ryan….Answer my call!**_

 _ **Baby, please….I need to know what I did!**_

 _For fucks sake Ryan! Just tell her the truth._

 _*To Naya- Text Message*_

 _ **If I had known you would be going back to your ex-boyfriend, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you! I think its best we end it here. You wasn't happy anyway! I'll always love you the most Nay!**_

 _Just as I knew I would, I got a text straight away!_

 _*From Naya- Text Message*_

 _ **Ryan! Please! I'm not going back to Mark, we got caught in the moment! It was over as soon as it started! Please! Don't leave me! I love you!**_

 _ **Ry…Baby! Pick up your phone! I need to explain! I can't lose you! Please!**_

 _She's rang 3 times now, I need to be the bigger person and answer my phone. After the second ring I pick up!_

" _Ry…Baby! Are you there? Of course you are! Look, what you saw or heard wasn't as bad as it seems. I swear to you I'm not cheating on you with Mark, I love you so much! Please Ry! You mean the world to me! Ryan. Say something please!" Naya said while sobbing._

" _You may not be cheating on me with Mark, but you did kiss him Nay! All I wanted to do was surprise my girlfriend and I see her making out with her ex-boyfriend/friend. I think its best we just end this now and try and save our friendship?" I reply…Fuck! For being a dude I'm totally acting like a hormonal girl right now._

" _Ry….NO! I don't want to do that! What about all our plan? Our life we talked about? Our future? Marriage, Dogs and Kids? What about that Ry? I want that with you! Please!" Naya sobbed._

 _I shouldn't feel bad right now, but I do! I feel like a monster. We made plans to get married and have kids.. We wanted it all._

" _I just don't think we are what we both need right now. I love you with all my heart! You are one of my best friend. And I'll always love you!" I said while sobbing my heart out. Haha!_

" _I'll always love you the most too RY! Always baby! "Naya said before hanging up._

Flashback 2014.

So that was how Naya and I met, the start of our first relationship and our break up. However, Naya and I have now been together since Christmas 2012. Yes! I know she got with Sean in March 2013, but they weren't really together. It was all publicity. So by now Naya and I have been back together for 2 years and I finally propose to her.

While shooting the Blood father in New Mexico, I proposed to her in front the setting sunset with a bottle of her favourite champagne and some chocolate covered strawberries. It was truly magical. She looked absolutely stunning. And to this day, she is still the most beautiful women I've EVER met.

Anyway, it is about 3 days until our wedding in Cabo. And we've just got to the amazing villa with all our family and friends. In walks my amazing fiancée, god her smile is so big right now! My chest swells with pride because I know I'm her reason behind her smile.

"Hey baby!" She says. She wraps her arms around waist and looks up at me with those big, brown eyes.

"Mmmm, I could get used to seeing this face every morning" I say smiling down at her.

She reaches onto her tip toes and kisses me sweetly on my lips. As she pulls away, I can't help pull her closer.

"I love you so much…Mrs Dorsey" I say and then kiss her on her plumped lips. And NO! she hasn't had surgery. Her lips are naturally plumped. Anyway!

"I'm not a Dorsey yet baby! But I love you too! So, so much!" She replies. And I can't help but gasp at the amount of love I see in her eyes.

"You are my happily ever after Dorsey….think you could handle me for the rest of your life?" Naya asks jokingly.

"Oh I definitely can Rivera! You're my forever!" I reply.

Hey guys, so I've finally finished my first year at Uni! (Yay!) And I have loads of time free! So I wanted to start a brand new Dorsvera story! Hopefully y'all like it .


End file.
